Dr Velocity (IUCU)
"Power. I need power. Limitless Speed. It's all I crave, and I know it's flowing through your veins." ''- Dr Velocity'' Harley Devlin was a scientist working at State University under Dean Josie Wilkinson until his fateful meeting with Randall Sykes that left him in a coma. When he awoke, he had limitless speed, although he craved more, and when he discovered the existence of Rush he became Dr Velocity, and tried to steal his speed along with the life forces of everyone in State City. Unfortunately, this would be his downfall as his project caused him to disintegrate into ash during a battle with Rush, and Dr Velocity was all but forgotten. Dr Velocity is portrayed by Andrew Garfield. Biography Early Life Harley Devlin was born in 1980 in State City, and soon became a scientist at State University, later working under Dean Josie Wilkinson, who despised Devlin's methods. Becoming Dr Velocity Meeting Randall Sykes Devlin meets Randall Sykes as he is about to give a lecture in front of his peers and several board members. As he gives his lectures, he is frustrated when Randall points out various flaws in his ideas, and he is ridiculed by his peers and berated by Wilkinson. Devlin later approaches Randall, and suggests that they work on his next project together, to which Randall agrees. One Fateful Moment Devlin informs Wilkinson that he has invited Randall to test his theory, and Wilkinson warns him that if anything goes wrong he will lose his job. Devlin meets with Randall and shows him several blood samples of animals with vast amounts of speed, and he reveals that he has a particular interest in speed. He informs Randall that he plans on using Nitrous Oxide as well as his own blood to create a serum that allows people to goes at supersonic speeds for themselves, although Randall is unsure of the idea. Randall and Devlin start their experiment and Devlin uses a blood sample from himself and Randall to mix with the Nitrous Oxide and the animal samples. The samples mix, but purple smoke engulfs the room and both Devlin and Randall pass out, although Devlin inhales a large amount of the purple smoke. Devlin later wakes up from his coma in a University Hospital, and he accidentally kills the orderly tending to him as his eyes turn bright purple. Obsessed With Speed After realising what he has done, Devlin returns to his office to find it cordoned off. His hand starts vibrating as Wilkinson finds him in his office, and she fires him on the spot. Devlins' eyes glow brighter and he rushes to Wilkinson, forcing her against the wall. Devlin threatens Wilkinson's life and as he holds her his hands turn purple, and Wilkinson's body starts disintegrating. After Wilkinson dies, Devlin feels a surge of power and realises that he can make himself faster. After killing Wilkinson, Devlin superspeeds out of State City within seconds, and he decides to come up with a way to make himself faster, and he begins building a machine to help him. Making a New Enemy Devlin begins building his machine, but he learns of the activities of a new vigilante named Rush, and Devlin realises that it is Randall. He starts growing bitter as his body begins deteriorating, and he realises that he can take Rush's speed. Devlin finishes his machine and he learns of Randall's friendship with Todd Dalton, and he races to Todd's house, knocking him out and pretending to be him to get Randall to come over. When Randall makes his way to Todd's house, he finds Devlin waiting for him. He asks Devlin if he is ok, but Devlin informs Randall that he resents him as the blast did not affect him like it affected Devlin. Devlin charges towards Randall and informs him that he will take his speed, and Randall realises that Devlin has killed before. Devlin starts attacking Randall and easily bests him before outrunning him, and Devlin proceeds to kill and drain two police officers that try to stop him. Downfall Realising that he can make a name for himself, Devlin uses a new pseudonym named Dr Velocity, and he finishes his machine and activates it, slowing time around him and draining the people in the city. However, Rush arrives to try and persuade Dr Velocity to stop, but Dr Velocity refuses. Rush shuts it down as the authorities enter the building, but Dr Velocity activates it and enhances it with his own power, draining people faster. Rush leaves to save the police, but returns as Dr Velocity realises Rush is getting faster. Dr Velocity starts draining Rush, but Rush overloads the machine and Dr Velocity's human form is torn apart, turning him into a purple life form as the machine is destroyed. Dr Velocity is thrown into a fight with Rush, and he tries to steal his abilities whilst dominating him physically. Rush chooses to run away from him as Dr Velocity becomes further unstable, and Dr Velocity gives chase. Rush gets faster and Dr Velocity attempts to catch up, but his attempts to do so start to wear him away, and Dr Velocity is killed when he disintegrates as he runs, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in his wake. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Enemies * Randall Sykes/Rush- acquaintance turned enemy * Josie Wilkinson † - Boss turned accidental victim Appearances * Rush Notes Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Lead Villains Category:IUCU Category:Scientists Category:IUCU Characters